


La Lune

by Xelas



Category: None - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelas/pseuds/Xelas





	1. 1

Le vent souffle sur la peau d’Adrija. Autour d’elle, les arbres défilent à toute vitesse, les sabots de son cheval martelant la piste de sable. Les senteurs de la montagne lui montent à la tête. Un rire s’échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu’elle regarde Fawn. Les deux filles ne disent mot, mais leurs mains entrelacées au-dessus de leurs têtes en disent suffisamment.


	2. 2

Dans la montagne, le ciel est si dégagé que le coucher du soleil est un véritable spectacle. Adrija est convaincue qu’elle ne se lassera jamais de cette explosion de couleurs qui transforme les cieux en un tableau à couper le souffle. Allongées sur des bottes de foin en équilibre précaire, elle et Fawn tournent la tête d’un même élan. Et Adrija réalise qu’une autre merveille de la nature se tient à ses côtés, la dévisageant de ses yeux dorés.


	3. 3

L’eau turquoise est une bénédiction pour Adrija, un échappatoire à la chaleur ambiante. Les muscles puissants de son cheval ont tôt fait de les emmener jusqu’au milieu du lac. Renversant la tête en arrière, elle offre son visage à la caresse du vent et du soleil. Son moment de rêverie est interrompu par une gerbe d’eau qui l’aveugle momentanément. La coupable la regarde d’un air espiègle. Adrija réplique aussitôt. Et dans un instant figé par le temps, elle jure que rien n’est plus captivant que le sourire de Fawn au milieu des gouttelettes d’eau lumineuses.


	4. 4

L’aube est un moment semblable à nul autre. L’air est frais, comme si les senteurs attendaient la permission du soleil pour s’éveiller. La rosée fait scintiller le moindre brin d’herbe, donnant au paysage un aspect féérique. Adrija marche main dans la main avec Fawn, dans un silence seulement perturbé par les hennissements des chevaux au loin.


	5. 5

Sous l’intensité du soleil, Adrija ferme les yeux. Ses cheveux tombent en cascade à ses côtés, se mêlant aux poils gris clair de son cheval. Ses pieds nus se balancent doucement dans le vide au rythme d’un air que Fawn fredonne non loin d’elle. Un air qui se fond parmi les chants des oiseaux.


	6. 6

Lorsque la nuit est tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Adrija s’extirpe de son lit sur la pointe des pieds. La chaleur est trop étouffante pour qu’elle dorme. Elle s’étend sur le toit adjacent à sa fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Elle a toujours aimé admirer les étoiles. Immuables, bienveillantes. Elle peut les contempler pendant des heures. Malgré tout, il lui semble qu’elle s’est endormie sur les tuiles chauffées par le soleil quand elle entend quelqu’un la rejoindre. Fawn lui sourit, ses yeux reflétant la lumière de la lune.


	7. 7

Le vacarme soudain tire Adrija de sa torpeur. À en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle les élèves rangent leurs affaires, le cours vient de se terminer. Elle détache son regard de la fenêtre qu’elle fixait et suit le mouvement avec un soupir fatigué. Ici, tout est gris. Le ciel, les murs, les gens. Pas de chevauchées à travers des champs qui s’étendent à l’infini, pas d’arc-en-ciel éclatant sur fond bleu, pas de baisers au goût d’été. Et quand ses amis la dévisagent d’un air interrogateur, elle ne dit rien. Parce qu’aucun mot ne pourra jamais décrire ce qu’elle ressent.


End file.
